


Sinkin' like a stone

by HurtKummelAineBlanderson



Category: Gone Series - Michael Grant
Genre: Edilio has a headache, M/M, Pet Names, Rated T but there's only one swear word that's it, Rodilio sickfic, Set in Fear or Light I think, Sickfic, We need more rodilio, rodilio - Freeform, sick, they're cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurtKummelAineBlanderson/pseuds/HurtKummelAineBlanderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edilio has a headache, Roger looks after him. That's about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinkin' like a stone

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters or events from the series, but the plot of this fanfiction is mine.  
> Title is from 'Carry On' by fun., for no reason other than that the FAYZ is all about carrying on, really.

Roger walked towards his boat slowly, too lost in his thoughts about his conversation with Astrid to realise at first that Edilio wasn't sitting on the deck, where he was so often found during these warm evenings. He only glanced up once he'd climbed onto the boat, after realising that he couldn't hear Edilio's humming - or the clatter of any kitchen utensils - even though Edilio should have been home, his work finished for the day.

Roger stepped into the cabin of the boat, heading for the curtain separating the bedroom from the kitchen and couch - the curtain that should have been open. He pulled the curtain open quietly to reveal Edilio lying diagonally across their double bed, snoring softly with his face pressed into a lumpy pillow. Edilio wasn't known to sleep in the afternoon - although he had before, collapsing into the bed as soon as he returned from a long day of strenuous work - so Roger supposed he must have had a difficult, draining day.

Roger retreated to the couch, closing the curtain halfway as he went, deciding to let Edilio sleep until they needed to eat. He knew Justin was out playing with some younger boys - probably hide and seek, or some running game - and would eat dinner later. He glanced towards the kitchen bench, confirming that Justin had collected their cans of peaches earlier in the day, then looked back to the row of tiny windows along the side of the boat. He gazed at the lake's smooth water until he realised that sunset was coming, and that Edilio would need to wake soon for dinner.

He rose from the couch, and walked towards the bedroom, sliding the curtain open. He called his boyfriend's name softly, and then again, more loudly, but there was no movement from the sleeping figure. He then entered the small room, pushing past a small chest of drawers to sit near Edilio's head. He ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair, copying Edilio's favourite way to wake him on lazy mornings. Sparks of worry began to run through Roger when he realised that Edilio - who was usually awake as soon as his name was called - was reluctant to wake up, stretching sleepily, eyes still closed.

As Edilio turned his face back into his pillow, crumpling the dusty pillowcase, Roger murmured into his ear, asking "Are you alright, babe?" as quietly as he could. Edilio only moaned softly, shifting his head back fractionally towards Roger's hip. Roger, even more worried now, asked "What's wrong?", as he gently massaged his fingers through Edilio's dark hair. Although most of the words were muffled by the pillow, Roger managed at least to understand the words 'headache' and 'hurts'. "Awww, baby, I'm sorry. How bad does it hurt?" whispered Roger. Edilio shifted his face away from the pillow, softly responding, "Hurts. Fuckin' hurts, Rogie. Face hurts too."

Roger moved his hands from Edilio's hair, gently stroking his sticky forehead instead as he asked, "Do you want some water? Or food? Should I leave you alone?" He heard a mumbled "Water. And cuddles." and reached for the scratched, grainy cup on the floor near the bed. He quickly filled it in the kitchen, then returned to sit next to his boyfriend. "Up, babe," he encouraged, one arm wrapped around Edilio's muscled back to support him as he sat up, the glass in his other hand. After two small sips, Roger convinced the older boy to take two more, before placing the glass back next to the bed.

Roger lowered his boyfriend's head to the worn-out pillow before slipping onto the bed behind Edilio. With a fleeting kiss to the boy's cheek, and another to his shoulder, Roger lay down and began to run his hand along Edilio's side, from his hip to his ribs, feeling the muscles that lay beneath the cotton of his shirt. "Breathe, honey, you're okay," he reminded the older boy, and eventually his shallow, pained gasps became deeper, calmer breaths. "That's it baby, you'll be ok," Roger whispered into the darkening room. "Sleep now."

As Edilio drifted, neither fully asleep nor awake, Roger felt himself calm down too, slowly relaxing after his worry for Edilio. He heard Justin climb aboard the boat as it reached nightfall, stepping cautiously into the cabin, wary of the lack of noise. He noticed the two older boys on their bed, as well as Roger's gesture to stay quiet, so Justin turned, relieved, to the worn-out couch, content to read his book and daydream until the other boys woke up.

As Edilio began to shift, whining under his breath, Roger massaged his boyfriend's shoulders gently, to slowly ease the tension that had built in his muscles. Edilio finally awoke sometime after Justin had eaten, and put himself to bed. Roger, who had been almost on the edge of sleep himself, sat up to look at Edilio as he rolled over. "How do you feel, babe?" Roger asked, smiling softly. Edilio returned his smile, replying "I'm okay now. It doesn't hurt so much any more. Thank you for looking after me." Roger leant down towards Edilio, gently kissing his cheek, his forehead, his nose, and, with a final whispered "Of course. I love you, babe," Roger pressed a kiss to the very corner of his beautiful boyfriend's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Kudos and feedback is love! Xx


End file.
